


A Burning Heart

by Nickygp



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealous!Eggsy, M/M, Oblivious!Harry, pining!Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickygp/pseuds/Nickygp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It begins innocently enough - with a half smile Harry throws Eggsy’s way that manages to make Eggsy’s heart flutter incessantly in his chest.</p>
<p>Really that should have been his first clue, in retrospect.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Burning Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetmyungsoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmyungsoo/gifts).



> Sometimes, it's hard to find words to tell you how much you mean to me. A lot of times, I don't say anything at all. But I hope someday, you'll understand, having you is what I live for.  
> \- Vandi Tanko

So, against all odds, Harry comes back from the dead, and Eggsy can truly say he has never been this static. Never has he thanked heavens this much for a second chance to do things right. Never has he felt as happy as he did when Harry looked at him with those beautiful brown eyes of his and told Eggsy how proud he was of him.

 It takes him a night out with Roxy where they both get shitfaced to finally process the fact that Harry really is back and he’s not just some figment of Eggsy’s desperate imagination - not that anyone apart from Roxy needs to know that. He eventually apologizes profusely for the things he said before Harry left for Kentucky - they both do - and they move on. 

Eggsy puts a lid on all the less than virtuous thoughts he has had of Harry since that day he beat up Dean’s goons and plasters a smile on his face, because the last thing he wants to do is make Harry uncomfortable, especially now that they’re back on solid ground. He promises himself he’ll be nothing less than a gentleman to Harry, and so he swallows down everything like the champ he is.

\------------

Eggsy really should have known things are never that easy. 

It begins innocently enough - with a half smile Harry throws Eggsy’s way that manages to make Eggsy’s heart flutter incessantly in his chest. 

Really that should have been his first clue, in retrospect. 

Eggsy has always found Harry charming. Anyone with eyes can see how polite and witty Harry is. The man’s dry humour doesn’t bode well with everyone, that is true, but honestly Eggsy enjoys it. He enjoys the easy banter the two of them can engage in. He enjoys seeing Harry try his hardest to annoy the living daylights out of anyone that isn’t used to the man. The problem is that Eggsy starts finding everything about the man to be charming; the way he pours his tea and eats inordinate amounts of chocolate in his office, away from privy eyes. The way he gets annoyed at the fact that almost every document in Kingsman needs to be signed by him. The way he looks when he smiles and when he gets angry at other agents when they do something dumb. The way he tries his hardest to make time for Eggsy at least once a day to catch up. The way he teaches Eggsy how to dance. The way it looks like he is hanging to Eggsy’s every word. 

Eggsy tries to excuse his reaction at first. He figures it is just the relieve of having Harry back, but once he starts finding the way the man sleeps charming, he is ready to admit he is well and truly fucked.  

Because it is one thing to want Harry to fuck him hard enough to feel it for a week, and another very different to be in love with the man. 

Still, all things considered, he does a pretty good job at hiding the shit going on inside of him from Harry. He still smiles at the man, still jokes around when the man is around. In short, he is still his usual cheeky self. 

If he starts trying - and royally failing - to avoid spending time alone with Harry, starts wanking more and more often to fantasies of Harry touching him or fucking him against different surfaces or whispering I love you or kissing every inch of Eggsy’s body just because he can, because Eggsy tells him to, starts looking more and more dejected when he is sure he is alone, well no one needs to know that. No, scratch that; no one can know that.

\----------

Eggsy is truly starting to wonder if fate has it in it for him. Apparently it is not enough that Eggsy is in love with a man that he knows would never look twice at Eggsy, not like that at least. It is not enough that he feels like he is going to die of blue balls every time Harry licks his lips or gives him a cryptic look that Eggsy still hasn’t been able to figure out the meaning of, but that still manages to make him all hot and bothered. It is not enough that he feels like he is falling more and more in love with the man with each passing day and, as much as he tries to fight it, he knows there is nothing he can do to help it. 

No, none of that shit is enough apparently, because fate has to go ahead and throw him this.

Eggsy has always known of course - in the back of his mind - that Harry has had a number of relationships in the past. He would have been rather worried otherwise, truth be told. But it’s one thing to know, an another very different to have to actually meet one of those nameless, faceless pricks that had gotten to see and taste Harry in ways Eggsy would never be allowed to. 

Eggsy clenches his teeth as fury and vicious jealousy threaten to choke him alive. He can feel the way hate is clinging to his heart, clinging to him in an unbreakable hold that churns his insides. He has never been a particularly jealous person, but seeing Harry in the blasted conference room, sitting on Arthur’s - his - chair, talking to a tall, good looking brunette that Merlin had so graciously informed him was Harry’s ex, when Eggsy had asked who the fuck the bloke was, is just too much for Eggsy to handle. The man is too beautiful - yes, Eggsy is willing to admit the fucking idiot is gorgeous because he has eyes and his mama didn’t raise no fools, thank you very much - and far too posh for Eggsy to even try to lie to himself that he could win over Harry. The man is exactly what Eggsy’s nightmares had told him Harry would go for. He is everything Eggsy isn’t, no matter how much better he gets at being both a kingsman and a gentleman. 

He leaves the room at the first chance he gets, not turning to look back because he can practically feel the looks of pity and sympathy both Roxy and Merlin are throwing at him. He really doesn’t need that right now. He honestly just wants a drink.

No, what he really wants is to punch the guy, tell him exactly where he can shove it, and then proceed to straddle Harry and kiss him until neither of the two can think straight. But he’s a gentleman now, and gentleman don’t do that. Gentleman don’t try to force themselves on other people when they are clearly not wanted.

Eggsy sighs as he locks himself in the gym. 

Fate is a bitch.

—

No, scratch that. Fate is not a bitch. The word is not strong enough to describe what fate is, not when it comes to fucking about with Eggsy’s heart. If Eggsy could, he would give fate as good as he got. Perhaps then life would become easier. 

Eggsy curses in every single language he knows - he’s so proud of the fact that he can now speak three languages relatively fluently - when Merlin informs him that asshole number one - also known as Harry’s ex - will be staying for an entire fucking week just because.

Who the fuck stays in a place just because? Is the man purposefully trying to spite Eggsy? Is he trying to rub it in his face that the man can potentially have Harry while Eggsy has to stand back and watch all the while smiling as if he isn’t breaking on the inside?

“Eggsy” Harry says, appearing out of nowhere. 

Eggsy holds back a yelp as he jumps away from the punching bag he had just been taking his frustration out on. He looks at Harry and hates the fact that he can’t stop his heart from beating out of control. “Yeh scared me, ‘arry,” Eggsy says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Did yeh need sumthin’?” 

“I apologize. I didn’t mean to startle you,” Harry says sincerely before clearing his throat. “I just, well Merlin told me you looked a bit down today, and you haven’t come to see me in almost three days. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Eggsy shrugs, trying his hardest not to get defensive. “I’m fine Arthur.” 

Eggsy feels the urge to slap himself for a second, because really none of this is Harry’s fault; the man doesn’t deserve to bear the brunt of Eggsy’s jealous rage. Eggsy is the one that went ahead and fell in love with someone who would clearly never love him back. Harry doesn’t belong to him - and yet he can’t help himself. He is only human after all. 

Harry visibly flinches when Eggsy utters his codename, but says nothing about it. “Eggsy, something is clearly the matter, now could you please justtell me.”

Eggsy sighs. “There’s nothin’ yeh can do ‘bout it, ‘arry, just don’t worry about it.” 

The man rolls his eyes, clearly repressing the urge to slam his head against the wall. “Eggsy of course I’m going to worry-”

“Why?” Eggsy cuts him off. “Harry yeh are not responsible for me. Yeh really don’t ‘afta worry. Yeh’ve done more than ‘nuff for me. Besides, yer boyfriend’s probably waitin’ for yeh.”

Harry frowns, his eyes gleaming with anger and something else Eggsy can’t quite place. He takes another step closer, his eyes pinning Eggsy to the spot. “Alan is not my boyfriend.” 

“Well your date for tonight then,” Eggsy says annoyed, itching to look away. He can’t let Harry see just how much this is hurting him. 

Harry grabs him by the chin, refusing to let the matter drop. “Why are you jealous?” 

Eggsy huffs out a breath. “m’not jealous, ‘arry.” 

“Yes, you are,” the man blurts out, a hint of humour in his voice. 

Eggsy is about to tell Harry he can just go fuck himself if he’s going to mock Eggsy, but his words die down immediately because Harry is suddenlykissing him. 

Eggsy stands frozen for a few moments considering whether this is just a dream or if this is actually happening, and then he briefly wonders whether or not he actually cares, because Harry Hart is fucking kissing him, and that’s the only thing he has wanted for months now. 

Eggsy moans obscenely into Harry’s mouth, surging forward to pull Harry closer by the lapels of his suit. His body is on fire, and Harry is the flame that is consuming him. The man kisses Eggsy like a man drowning, tasting Eggsy like he’s never tasted something as tender and good as Eggsy. He grips Eggsy’s back, finally pulling away. 

“Please tell me I did’t read this the wrong way,” Harry whispers, sounding more vulnerable than ever. His eyes are open and alert, a hint of fear in them that Eggsy hopes he'll never have to see again because it it ridiculous that Harry can even consider the idea that Eggsy might not want him. 

Eggsy kisses him again to wash away the man’s doubt and also because it feels so fucking good to feel his lips pressing against Harry’s. It feels like his world is finally right. It feels like he's coming home after a long, weary day. 

“Fuck,” the man groans against Eggsy’s lips. “I never thought you’d be interested in-”

“Are yeh crazy?” Eggsy says breathlessly. “I’ve been wantin’ this from the beginnin’.” 

Harry’s eyes darken at that, and he presses Eggsy closer suggestively. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Eggsy blushes, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck, because now Harry's interest is a bit... obvious. the way the man had sacrificed countless hours to be near Eggsy, the way he had risked his life to keep Eggsy safe more than once, the way he would indulge him, the way he would find an excuse to touch him - something which at the time Eggsy had thought was just another cruel thing fate had designed to make him suffer -  That look the man would always give him - that darkened look that would have a tinge of pain that Eggsy could never decipher - that had been desire.

He can see it now, in Harry's wanton eyes, except now, there is no pain. Just... warmth and happiness.

"God, 'arry," Eggsy sighs into the crook of Harry's neck. "We coulda been doin' this so long ago..."

Harry chuckles, kissing the top of Eggsy's head. "Well then it's time we remedy that, don’t you think?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually been wanting to try this writing style for a while, and I figured that the hartwin santa assignment would be a good time for that.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
